Mi Gran Show :D
by Kumiko No Akasuna
Summary: Un Show donde los personajes de Naruto son el entretenimiento, y la conductora Hokai-hana manda wO
1. Mi Gran Show

Nota: Bueno.. espero que les guste esta comedia de Naruto, Hokai-hana la productora de un show donde los Akatsukis se meten voluntariamente interrumpiendo el show.

Los personajes de Naruto son del creador Masashi Kishimoto

**Mi gran show :D**

**..::Capitulo 1::..**

**Sasori es bueno o.O**

Les presento… a la gran conductora de este Gran Show…. HOKAI-HANA..!

H.H.: Hola y bienvenidos, yo soy Hokai-hana y…

Deidara: Y yo Deidara, un..! ^^

H.H.: HEY..! Deidara quien te da el maldito derecho de interrumpirme..?

Deidara: Gomen, un

H.H.: Bueno da igual, sigamos con esto -.-

Deidara: Ok, un ^^

Sasori: Ya dejen sus estupideces y terminen con esta tontería ¬¬

H.H.: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA..! y tu de donde chingados saliste..? D:

Deidara: Danna, un :D

H.H.: Es MI show y yo hago lo que quiera con MI show, entiendes marioneta estúpida..? ¬¬

Deidara: Hey estoy aquí..! T_T

Sasori: Y lo dice la loca de la mechas rojas noo..? ¬¬ (con tono sarcástico)

H.H.: Tu punto es..? -.-

Sasori: Sólo cállate y sigue, ok..!

H.H.: Bueno ya que… Deidara sigamos… DEIDARA?

(Deidara sentado viendo para una esquina con un aura negra de depresión u_u')

H.H.: Dei, dei, dei ,dei -.-

Sasori: Bueno, mientras Hokai-hana consuela a Deidara yo termino esto que la idiota de allá no pudo -.-

H.H.: CALLATE MARIONETA ESTUPIDA ESO LO HAGO YO..!

Sasori: CALLATE CHIQUILLA LOCA DE LAS MECHAS ROJAS..!

H.H.: (Se levanta y se acerca a Sasori muy enfurecida) TU… MARIONETA ESTUPIDA QUE NO VES QUE ESTE ES MI SHOW, YO HAGO ESO IDIOTA..!

Sasori: SOLO TE ESTAPA HACIENDO UN FAVOR NIÑA ESTUPIDA, TE ESTABA AHORRANDO EL TRABAJO..! ¬¬

Deidara: No mames, de cuando acá Sasori es bueno o.O

H.H.: (abraza a Deidara) Tengo miedoo..! :S

Sasori: AY YA ME LARGO..! ¬¬

H.H.: Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, espero que… (le cae una marioneta encima a Hokai y queda inconciente)

Deidara: Bueno ahora si

**Continuará…**


	2. El Hermano De Hokai! oO

Nota: Muahahahahahahaha..! Aquí vuelve la gran Hokai-Hana, con un nuevo personaje de Naruto, y unos que otros colados ¬¬… Bueno espero que les agrade n.n

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

**Mi Gran Show :D**

**..::Capítulo 2::..**

**El hermano de Hokai..?**

Les presento…a la gran conductora de este show…..HOKAI-HANA...!

Deidara: Ejem…perdón pero Hokai no está, un

Producción: Ohh… perdón su majestad ¬¬

Deidara: Cállate, un ¬¬

Deidara: Bienvenidos, yo soy Deidara, un ^^

Itachi: Y yo Itachi

Deidara: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..! De dónde saliste..?

Itachi: Bueno Deidara verás…cuando mamá Uchiha y Papá Uchiha se aman mucho mucho entonces ellos deciden…

Deidara: Itachi no seas pendejo, un -.-

Itachi: ¬¬

Deidara: Además QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ, QUIEN TE DIJO QUE VINIERAS, UN..?

Itachi:…(WTF? Que no estaba muy feliz ahorita o.o)

Sasori y Hokai-hana entran al set gritándose de groserías xD…

Sasori: CALLATE NIÑA ESTUPIDA MALNACIDAD HIJA DE LA….

H.H.: ESTUPIDA MARIONETA PENDEJA, DEJA DE GRITARME QUE NO VES QUE LOS HOMBRE NO LE DEBEN GRITAR A LAS MUJERES..? Oh…si es cierto..! TU NO ERES UN HOMBRE, ERES GAY..!

Sasori: Puta ¬¬

Deidara: DANNAAAAA, UN..!

Itachi: (A la madre pinche bipolar o.o)

H.H.: ..! 333

Corre a abrazar a Itachi.

Itachi: (Desaparece en nube de humo)

H.H. Cae contra la pared y queda inconsciente en el suelo, y a un lado hay una pequeña notita.

**Yo, Hokai-hana, le dejo este show a mi hermano Haku-hana mientras me pase **

**Algo como quedar inconsciente o desmayarme, y en mi ausencia tendrá que **

**Hacerse cargo de conducir este show (como lo mencioné antes)**

**Atte. Yo :3**

Deidara: Bueno…tendremos que ir a buscar a su hermano Danna, un

Sasori: Adiós Deidara -.-

Deidara: Danna, un..!

(Sasori desaparece en nube de humo)

Deidara: Bueno Itachi creo que tenemos que buscarlo nosotros, un

Itachi: Nosotros..? Me suena a manada ¬¬ yo me largo y es tu problema Deidara

Deidara: Que maldito, un ¬¬

* * *

><p>En casa de Hokai-hana…<p>

Haku-hana: Arrrrrrj, QUE NO HAY NADA BUENO EN LA TELE..! -.-

Deidara: Si lo sé nunca hay nada interesante, un

Ha.H.: ..! QUIEN CHINGADOS ERES TU..?

ESPERA, ERES UN TRAVESTI..! D:

Deidara: NO SOY TRAVESTI, UN ..! ¬¬ En fin…tu eres el hermano de Hokai-hana, un..?

Ha.H.: Nooooo, por eso me llamo Haku-HANA..! ¬¬

Deidara: Bueno entonces ven conmigo

Ha.H.: No me iré con un travesti -.-

Deidara: QUE NO SOY TRAVESTI MALDITASEA, UN..!

Ha.H.: Ya pues, no lo eres (si lo es -.-) para que quieres que valla contigo..?

Deidara: Tu hermana te dejó su show encargado mientras ella está inconsciente.

Ha.H.: Bueno que bueno ahora no dará lata - w –

Deidara: Niño no tengo tiempo para esto, así que… (le da un golpe que hace que se desmaye)…si así es más fácil para mi

Deidara: Bueno…Hokai-hana sigue inconsciente y Haku también así que yo creo que eso es todo por hoy, Chau ^^

Ha.H.: AHHHHHHHHHHH..! MALDITO TRAVESTI..!

Deidara: QUE NO SOY TRAVESTI HIJO DE PERRA..!

Ha.H.: ME DA IGUAL..! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..!

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno Gracias por leer, eso fue todo n.n <strong>


End file.
